Ajeel Ramal
'Introduction' 'Personality' Ajeel is a very informal young man, not bothering to address those of higher positions with a respectful tone or its preferred, accompanying language. Quite battle-happy, at the mere mention of otherworld warriors that were strong enough to defeat his emperor. Ajeel has a habit of saying the word "sweet" in regard to things that surprise him, most of which, if not all, having to do with being surprised at things related to battle or the strengths of others; such as when hearing the otherworld warriors to be stronger than he anticipated or when August announced that they, the Spriggan 12 will rule the Alvarez Empire He looks down on the continent of Ishgar and considers it weak, even refers its as "eastern trash". He even looks down on his new member of the Spriggan 12, God Serena as he originated from Ishgar (but forgets that August and Irene were born in Ishgar). Like all the other 12 he holds his emperor in high regard and refused to believe he was defeated. Despite his arrogant informal nature, he does show reverence (or fear) for those he knows are stronger than him, such as his emperor or his general August, as shown when he and Jacob were about to initiate a fight with each other, August stopped them with a simple glare. This shows he is smart enough to know when not upset his superiors. He is loyal to his empire and holds great pride in it, as shown he expressed how they were not take revenge on the Alliance for defeating and imprisoning their emperor, taking it as blow to their pride. He also shows concern and loyalty for his empire well-being, when the line of succession to the throne showed concern at the thought of Larcade Dragneel taking the throne, due to his unstable mentality. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Ajeel was originally the Crown Prince of a Small country in Alakitasia before it joined the Alvarez Empire. Afterwards he was recruited by Zeref Dragneel the Emperor as one of the Spriggan 12 his personal guard. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Ajeel along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. Tenrou Arc After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, Ajeel attends a meeting hosted by August along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. 'Relationships' Family Yajeel Minister Yajeel is Ajeel grandfather, and while the personalities are complete opposite, the two care and love each other. Ajeel can be embarrassed when Yajeel voices his concerns for him, prompting the other Shields, such as Jacob to tease him. Alvarez Empire Ajeel is very loyal towards his empire and his great pride in it. As a member of the Spriggan 12, Ajeel is held in high regard by the people. Like his fellow Shields, he showed concern for his empire, but unlike the rest he was more focused on getting revenge on the Alliance for defeating his emperor, calling in insult to the pride of the Alvarez Empire. However, he did comply with August 'Spriggan 12' Ajeel takes pride in being a member of the 12 which has made him overconfident. He believes himself and the 12 to be unbeatable. Because of this he looks down of other wizards that are not members of the 12 or that are not his Emperor. Despite this he seems treat most comrades in casual manner. He is also consider the weakest member of the 12. August Like all of the Spriggan 12, he holds his leader in high regard respects his authority. But like the others he can be intimated by his power, as he was about to fight Jacob in an argument, August simply stared at them to stop, and they complied. Jacob Lessio Irene Belserion Ajeel seems to have a casual relationship with Irene, as he laughed at her attempt to play her "delicate damsel" act with Invel, and proclaimed nobody was believing it. Irene doesn't seem to mind his casual informal manners, as she didn't Invel Yura God Serena Brandish Larcade Dragneel Although Ajeel was initially was for Larcade succeeding the throne, he later remembered, of Larcade unstable mental state and withdrew his statement, showing like the other Shields he is wary of him due to his mentality. 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of the Spriggan 12, Ajeel is a very powerful wizard, and as his epithet "Desert King" indicates, Ajeel is able to use Sand Magic at an immense level. As one of the Shields he holds much authority over his country, and while his emperor is mostly away on travels, Ajeel and the rest of the Spriggan 12 (along with Yajeel) command the Alvarez Empire. After Zeref's imprisonment, Ajeel along with the other Spriggan 12, are now acting as the co-rulers for their empire in secret. Immense Strength Immense Durability Enhanced Agility Magic Immense Magic Power: Sand Magic: * Sand Golem: Using his Magic, Ajeel can create a giant golem out of sandstone, which can be used for travel. * Sand Monsters: By waving his hand in a swift upward direction, Ajeel can create Pterodactyl and Wyvern-like structures out of sand to attack his enemies. * Ant Lion Pit (蟻地獄 Arijigoku): Ajeel can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. * Sands of Death '(死の砂 ''Shi no Suna): Ajeel can create an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, when hit by this spell, the receiver's body is dried out from the inside and mummified. * '''Sand Body: Ajeel is capable of turning himself into sand and is able to hide within it. * Sand World ( Sando Wārudo): Ajeel is capable of creating a massive sandstorm, forcing everyone inside it to rely on limited movement and field of vision. In addition, Ajeel himself is able to move freely and very efficiently in the sandstorm, seemingly merging and blending in with the sand, allowing him to attack a target from any location. Sand World is akin to a last resort to Ajeel, and as such is rarely used. * Ramal Sayf ( Ramuru Seifu): Ajeel, after first leaping into mid-air, can envelope himself in a whirl of sand, before then raining down blades of sands at his target. * Ramal Fa'as ( Ramuru Fāsu): Ajeel can create a double-bladed axe made of sand which is supposed to be sharp and strong enough to decapitate a target 'Trivia' Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Sand Manipulation Users Category:Wizard Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Rulers Category:Ajeel Sqaud Category:Royal Category:Prince Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Caster Magic User Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World